


Захотелось

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Масато искоса наблюдал, как Рен играет на саксофоне. Как его губы обхватывают эбонитовый мундштук, сжимаются вокруг него, как пальцы нежно, но уверенно нажимают на клапаны, и все тело Рена легко изгибается, следуя за тягучей мелодией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Захотелось

Масато искоса наблюдал, как Рен играет на саксофоне. Как его губы обхватывают эбонитовый мундштук, сжимаются вокруг него, как пальцы нежно, но уверенно нажимают на клапаны, и все тело Рена легко изгибается, следуя за тягучей мелодией. Рен настоящий, когда играет. Спокойный, сосредоточенный, поглощенный своей музыкой, он и не представляет, наверное, насколько привлекателен в такие моменты. Если бы знал, не изображал бы постоянно самоуверенного мачо.

Масато тихо вздохнул, с трудом отводя глаза. Он был готов вечно смотреть, как длинные пальцы скользят по клапанам, а рыжие волосы падают на закрытые глаза, путаясь в подрагивающих ресницах. Музыка внезапно оборвалась.

\- Я тебе мешаю? – спросил Рен.

\- Нет, продолжай.

Масато повернул голову, намереваясь выдавить ободряющую улыбку, но так и застыл. Рен смотрел на него своими невозможно голубыми глазищами с таким по-детски обеспокоенным выражением лица, что захотелось погладить его по голове.

\- Не мешаешь, - повторил Масато. – Мне… нравится слушать, как ты играешь.

\- Хочешь, научу тебя?

Масато не хотел учиться играть на саксофоне, но Рен так радостно улыбнулся, что отказаться оказалось невозможно. Он подошел и неуверенно взял саксофон.

\- Бери его вот так… - Рен обошел его сзади, схватил за руки, почти обняв, и расположил ладони на саксофоне. – Теперь бери мундштук. Только губами, далеко не заглатывай.

Рен тихо усмехнулся, и по загривку Масато поползли мурашки. Он покорно обхватил губами мундштук и прикоснулся к нему кончиком языка. Несколько минут назад его касался Рен. Эбонитовая поверхность сохранила слабый след его вкуса. Масато еще раз облизал мундштук, на этот раз сильнее, и почувствовал себя трусом. Целоваться, используя в качестве посредника саксофон, было глупо и, что самое ужасное, не давало нужных ощущений.

Масато положил саксофон на кровать, развернулся в кольце рук Рена, взял его за плечи и прижал к стене. Очень не хотелось думать, зачем он это делает, не в последнюю очередь потому, что прекрасно знал причину. Как и последствия, о которых тоже не хотелось думать.

\- Хиджирикава?

Растерянный Рен выглядел удивительно мило - распахнутые глаза, приподнятые брови, приоткрытые губы. Масато часто ловил себя на том, что ему до зуда в ладонях хочется сделать что-нибудь, чтобы застать Рена врасплох, лишь бы полюбоваться на его искренне удивленное лицо. Но он всегда себя одергивал. А сейчас не сдержался и молча смотрел в голубые глаза, почти прижавшись к Рену всем телом. Изумление на его лице начало сменяться непониманием, и Масато решил действовать.

Прижался к приоткрытым губам, провел по ним кончиком языка. Задержался на секунду, то ли предвкушая, то ли давая Рену возможность увернуться, и глубоко поцеловал, сразу проскальзывая языком в рот. Голова закружилась, руки будто по своей воле вцепились в волосы Рена, перебирая пряди, поглаживая за ушами и предотвращая любые попытки прервать поцелуй. Такой долгожданный и умопомрачительный, что Масато упустил момент, когда Рен начал ему отвечать. Лишь внезапно почувствовал, как спину поглаживают его руки, невесть когда пробравшиеся под рубашку.

Масато судорожно выдохнул, оторвавшись от губ Рена, и открыл глаза. Рен смотрел на него немного ехидно и так понимающе, что перехватило горло, а решимость куда-то пропала.

\- Почему остановился? - прошептал Рен ему в губы. - Ма-са-то…

Масато закрыл глаза и медленно втянул воздух, надеясь, что это его успокоит. Как глупо было поддаться порыву, а еще глупее – не сопротивляться, когда Рен прижал его к себе и резко развернулся, впечатывая Масато в стену.

\- Ма-са-то…

И снова этот низкий голос, щекочущий ухо, отдающийся дрожью в позвоночнике и дальше – в ногах, в подгибающихся коленях. Губы Рена коснулись Масато, будто пробуя, и он ответил. Открыл рот, позволил Рену вылизать его губы изнутри и безвольно откинул голову, почувствовав поцелуи на шее. Почему-то все выходило лихорадочно, дергано, Масато пытался унять дрожь в пальцах, расстегивающих рубашку Рена, но не мог. Возбуждение затопило с головой, когда Рен, впившись в его губы, плотно прижался бедрами. Оба замерли, оглушенные соприкосновением возбужденных членов, и одновременно застонали.

Масато не выдержал первым – впился зубами в ключицу Рена, скользнул языком по груди к соску и принялся расстегивать ремень. Рен вытянул его так и не расстегнутую до конца рубашку из брюк, царапнул короткими ногтями по ребрам и положил ладонь ему на пах. Масато вздрогнул, когда пальцы сжались, и впился губами в сосок. Наконец, он расстегнул ремень, вжикнул молнией и с удовлетворенным стоном запустил руку в брюки Рена. Осторожно погладил его член кончиками пальцев, растер по головке каплю смазки и под протестующее поскуливание убрал руку. Глядя Рену в глаза, Масато поднес руку к губам и медленно облизал смазку с большого пальца.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Хиджирикава… - ошарашено прошептал Рен. – Что в тебя вселилось?

\- Мне казалось, ты называл меня по имени, - строго сказал Масато и провел облизанным пальцем по губам Рена.

Тот прихватил подушечку зубами, лукаво взглянул из-под ресниц и втянул палец в рот. Прикосновение языка электрической искрой прошило до локтя, Масато всхлипнул и вжался в Рена бедрами.

\- Кто ты и что ты сделал с Масато? – засмеялся Рен, выпустив его палец изо рта.

\- Что ты со мной сделал, Рен? – выдохнул Масато, притягивая его для поцелуя.

\- А чего бы тебе хотелось? – Рен, не дожидаясь ответа, рывком расстегнул его брюки.

Масато подавился вскриком, когда, стиснув его член, Рен прикусил мочку уха. Он вцепился одной рукой в рыжие вихры, другой ущипнул тут же затвердевший сосок. Рен медленно ласкал его, сильно сжимая ладонь, проводил по стволу, оттягивая кожу с головки и оглаживая ее пальцем. Разум Масато затянуло туманом. Ему хотелось вернуть хоть часть удовольствия, но руки его не слушались, дрожали, и он мог лишь беспорядочно ерошить волосы Рена и вцепляться в его спину.

Рен вжался в него бедрами, потерся и довольно застонал, когда их члены соприкоснулись. Масато открыл глаза, с трудом сфокусировавшись на лице напротив. Ухмыльнувшись, Рен быстро лизнул его губы и обхватил ладонью оба члена. Рука заскользила по стволам, у Масато подкосились ноги, и он вцепился в рубашку Рена обеими руками, чтобы не упасть. Рубашка распахнулась, оголяя плечи. Масато с голодным стоном впился губами в ямочку между ключиц, прикусил кожу, пощекотал языком. Запах Рена, смешавшийся с запахом их пота и смазки, опьянял, кружил голову не меньше, чем поцелуи.

Рука Рена легла на ягодицы Масато, поддерживая его, не давая сползти на пол и прижимая еще теснее, так что едва оставалось место для бешено двигающейся руки. Масато положил поверх его ладони свою, помогая ласкать, и сплел с ним пальцы. Почему-то именно этот жест ошарашил его своей интимностью, сверхновой вспыхнуло осознание близости. Он нашел губы Рена и поцеловал его, пытаясь поделиться этим пониманием и, кажется, ему это удалось. Рен громко застонал, сжал пальцы на их членах и напрягся, только бедра мелко подрагивали. Масато открыл глаза и слегка отстранился, чтобы видеть, как тот кончает, поймать последний стон и взорваться вслед за ним.

Они не удержались на ногах. Масато первым начал сползать по стене, лишившись поддержки ослабевшей руки, следом за ним рухнул на колени Рен. Тяжело дыша, он уткнулся в шею Масато, несколько раз слегка прикоснулся губами, продлевая утихающее наслаждение. Масато прошелся пальцами по его взъерошенным волосам, не желая думать ни о чем. Так хорошо было сидеть рядом на полу, соприкасаясь перепачканными в сперме пальцами, ощущать дыхание Рена на шее и лениво целовать его покрытое испариной плечо.

\- Масато… - ну конечно, Рен не мог молчать. – Что это было?

\- Полагаю, это называется секс. Ты не знал?

Рен поднял голову, серьезно уставился на него и спросил:

\- Почему я?

Масато откинул голову и вздохнул. Наверное, иногда надо говорить то, что думаешь, а не то, чего требуют правила приличия, которые, впрочем, в этой ситуации все равно не действуют.

\- Я не знаю, Рен, - тот улыбнулся, услышав свое имя. – Тебя устроит, если я скажу, что просто захотелось?

\- Вполне, но при одном условии, - Рен склонил голову набок. – Если тебе захочется еще.

С таким условием нельзя не согласиться, подумал Масато, целуя его вместо ответа.


End file.
